User blog:Sppople/Godzilla (Heisei) vs. Smaug (Film) and Kraken (2010)
Godzilla, King of the Monsters vs Smaug, The Fire Dragon of Middle-Earth and The Kraken, the Giant Greek Sea Monster Notes Smaug and the Kraken will work together to try and kill Godzilla. If the Kraken is killed in the fight, as long as Smaug wins the battle it will be a victory for both of them and vice versa. Godzilla Characteristics *Height: 100 meters *Length: 212.5 meters *Height: 60,000 tons Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Being a huge, powerful Kaiju, Godzilla is extremely strong. Strong enough to crush skyscrapers, destroy buildings and overpower over Kaiju and Giant Monsters, even those that are even bigger than him. Godzilla attacks by slashing with his claws, slamming with his tail, biting with his Jaw, constantly lifting his enemy up and then slamming them into the ground or just charging into them with his huge bulk. Godzilla is capable of lifting 150,000 tons without great difficulty. *'Durability: Along with being incredibly srong, Godzilla is incredibly durable. He can take endless fire from Military weaponry, Tanks, Planes and even Bombs, and merely walk away, completely unhurt. Godzilla can be hurt by other Giant Monsters though. However, he has taken huge beatings from other Kaiju and in the end, survived and won the battle. Godzilla also has Regeneration and can heal . *'Atomic Breath: '''Godzilla's most used long ranged ability is his Atomic Breath, a powerful blue blast of pure Atomic Radiation capable of destroying Military Forces, Buildings and causing damage to other Giant Monsters. The Atomic Breath can be powerful enough to blow off King Ghidorah's Head and kill Battra, though it can be blocked by defences like Spacegodzilla's Shield or withstanded by other powerful Kaiju. *'Nuclear Pulse: 'Godzilla can emit a Pulse of Nuclear Energy capable of paralysing Kaiju like King Ghidorah and Mothra, and sending them flying back. *'Spiral Ray: 'A more powerful version of the Atomic Breath is Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray capable of destroying Kaiju that the Atomic Breath can merely hurt. Only extremely powerful giant monsters like Destroyah can withstand the Spiral Ray, or at least several hits. Smaug CharacteristicsEdit *Length: 140 meters *Weight: 50 tons AbilitiesEdit *'Flight: Like most dragons, He can fly using his huge, strong wings. He is capable of flight at relatively fast speeds, though not extremely fast, possibly due to his huge mass. *'Fire Breath:' Smaug posseses very powerful fiery breath capable of killing many in one blast and destroying building and houses. *'Incredible Strength:' Smaug is extremely strong and can easily crush strong stone and tough metal, due to his huge size. *'Durability:' Smaug's hide is extremely tough and cannot be pierced by anything excluding a Black Arrow. *'Cunning:' Smaug is very intellient, cunning and decietful. He can trick many weak minded beings and even pretty wise ones. It would take one who is very smart not to fall for his tricks. Kraken Characteristics *Height: 46 meters *Length: 91 meters *Weight: 62,000 tons Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''As a giant monster, the Kraken has great strength. *'Bite and Claws: The Kraken has a gigantic mouth for biting and eating and huge claws that could help him slash his enemies in a fight. *'Tentacles: '''The Kraken has many strong and quick tentacled appendages, capable of destroying buildings in one attack. *'Amphibiousness: 'Like Amphibians (and Godzilla), the Kraken can breathe and survive in both water and air. *'Swimming: 'Being a sea monster, the Kraken is an effective swimmer. X-Factors Godzilla/Smaug/Kraken ' 100-Strength-'89'-'92' ' 97'-Abilities-'82'-'75' ' 72'-Intelligence-'81'-'51.' ' 47'-Speed-'83'-'71' Votes Voting ends 3rd September 2015 Note: I might not reply to every vote soon after it is written but I will eventually. Category:Blog posts